


Not Another Sad Cowboy

by BugontheRug



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cowboys, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post. Confessions of a cowboy.





	Not Another Sad Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post. https://juliesjames.tumblr.com/post/186897706718/alienleftsactivist-ok-no-but-imagine-gay-cowboys

Rick watched Daryl tightening his horse’s saddle as he stroked Annabelle’s neck. The sun lit him from behind giving him an ethereal feel, almost untouchable. Rick felt his heart speed up and his breath hitched. He looked down, dragging his foot through the dirt before looking up into piercing blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Daryl asked.

“Nothang is wrong. I just...I want you to be my partner, partner.” Rick felt his face heat as Daryl froze, eyeing him.

“But...I _am_ your partner, partner.”

Rick was finding it hard to breathe. He took his hat off and crumpled the rim in his hands as he took a step closer. “No, but like, I want you to be my _partner_ partner, partner.”

Daryl gave a low whistle as he looked to the ground, tipping his hat down to hide his face. God, Rick messed up big time, didn’t he? He was going to lose Daryl. He was going to pack up and ride his horse into the sunset and leave Rick all alone.

Daryl startled Rick out of his daydream with a “Well, howdy doody.”

“Is that a yes?” Rick took another step forward, trying to squash the hope rising in his chest. Daryl looked up, tipping his hat back up and Rick could see a gentle rose blush covering his cheeks.

“Yes.”

Rick took the last few steps and swept Daryl into his arms with a kiss.


End file.
